Guardians of Eternity
by azura grandchester potter
Summary: Luna no se contiene y llora también. Su madre siempre le dijo: "No ocultes lo que sientas, es más doloroso que dejarlo ir. Let it Go". -Let it Go -susurra. Serie de drabbles inconexos. Post-Rise of the Guardians: El Legado.
1. Allen

_**¡Hola hola! Antes que nada, aclaro: este fanfic está sujeto a otro fanfic que estoy escribiendo, como un pequeño adelanto (advertencia: SUPERSPOILER) llamado "Rise of the Guardians: El Legado", aún no está completo de hecho ni siquiera llevo cinco capítulos, pero necesito de algo que les sirva como una guía, algo que les ayude a ver el final de mi historia desde una perspectiva dulce e interfamiliar, y no esclusivamente romántica como pienso hacerlo. Muchas gracias por leer y disfruten.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Disney, Dreamworks, Sony, Universal Studios e Illumination Entertaiment. Yo solo juego con ellos.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Allen**

Anna observa divertida el rostro nervioso del espíritu Jack Frost. Se encuentran sentados en un pasillo solitario, donde ningún sirviente se atreve a pasar por temor a la ira del peliblanco.

-¿Quieres calmarte, Frost? -pide la princesa de Arendelle mientras juega con un mechón de cabello pelirrojo que le cae sobre el rostro. El joven peliblanco la mira enojado.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Mi Elsa está allí adentro dando a luz... ¡Kristoff y tú no lo comprenden porque ustedes ya tienen a Anthony! -señala enojado el bultito que descansa en el regazo de Anna. La princesa frunce el ceño.

-Antes que nada, no digas nada de mi pequeño Anthony, ¿oíste? -Jack no dice nada, pero le asusta la expresión del rostro de Anna-. ¿OÍSTE? -Esta vez Jack asintió asustado-. Bien. En segundo, no es tan malo. No tengas miedo Jack, tener un hijo es algo hermoso y en cuanto lo conoces no te importa nada más que él, y tu esposa claro. No tienes que temer.

Jack quiere replicarle, quiere decirle que no tiene miedo, cuando el Abuelo Pabbie aparece en el umbral. Parece feliz, realmente feliz. Eso es una buena noticia, ¿no?

-Felicidades, es un niño -susurra él. Jack abre los ojos con asombro, Anna sonríe sin parar-. ¿Quieren pasar a verlo?

Jack obedece y entra; Anna decide darles privacidad. En su vida contempló cuadro más bello que aquel, con su esposa recostada en la cama, mirándolo feliz con un bulto blanco entre manos. Ella sonríe y lo extiende hacia él.

-¿Quieres cargarlo?

Jack no dice nada, se acerca a ella y toma tímidamente el bultito entre brazos. Es hermoso, con su pelito del mismo tono platinado que el de su madre. Un Elsa en versión masculina, nadie que lo viera dudaría de quien es su madre. No sabe como, pero tiene la sensación de que también tiene el color de ojos de su mujer. Elsa sonríe mientras los mira.

-¿Cómo se llama? -pregunta Jack; su voz suena tímida, como si el bebé le intimidara. Elsa sonríe y le toma la mano con fuerza.

-Allen -susurra-. Se llama Allen.

* * *

_**Sí, sé que es cortito, pero seguiré un formato tipo drabble breve y dulce ;) Conforme más vaya avanzando la trama más personajes iré integrando.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_

_**azura grandchester potter.**_


	2. Lunes

_**¡Hola a todos! Dios, como les agradezco sus comentarios :') Abajo les respondo :D Ok, puede que este capítulo sea algo deprimente al principio pero va a ponerse mejor ;) ¡Disfruten!**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Disney, Dreamworks, Sony, Universal Studios e Illumination Entertaiment. Yo solo juego con ellos.**_

* * *

**2**

**Lunes**

¿Qué día es hoy? Luna Frost mira a su alrededor. Mira los árboles, las flores, el pasto. _Hoy es martes, ayer fue lunes hermanita._ Esas fueron las palabras que Allen le había dicho cuando ella le preguntó el día, pocas horas antes de preguntárselo a Elizabeth. _Hoy es martes._

Hoy no es martes, y Luna lo sabe. Respira el aire, huele, tiene la misma densidad, exactamente la misma forma que el día anterior. Mira las flores. Son idénticas. Blancas, sin aroma. A veces, Luna quisiera saber que se siente respirar flores de verdad, más allá de los fríos pétalos blancos de las flores de hielo de su madre.

Palpa la tierra, el pasto plateado por el rocío. Mira el cielo claro y despejado. Hoy no es martes, hoy es lunes.

Luna repite el mismo proceso al día siguiente. Respira el aire, huele las flores, siente la tierra. Todo es igual a como lo recuerda, todo es siempre tan idéntico, tan blanco. Tan puro. Luna siempre quiso conocer las emociones, más allá del color blanquecino de su hogar. Ella siempre quiso saber que se sentía vivir en un mundo distinto.

_¿Cuando será? Quiero explorar... Sin importarme cuando volver..._

Eres muy pequeña. El pretexto que siempre usaban sus padres cuando Luna les pedía permiso para ir con Allen al pueblo. Solo tiene cuatro años y Luna sabe que ellos, en parte, tienen razón. Sin embargo, siente la tierra entre los dedos. Siente el aire frío estallando en su rostro. Mira las flores, la tierra, el pasto. Mira los árboles deshojados. Mira el rocío que resplandece como escarcha transparente colarse entre las hojas. También hoy es lunes.

Luna repite el proceso al día siguiente, y siente algo distinto en al aire. Hoy no es miércoles, y Luna lo sabe. Pero tampoco se acerca al lunes. Las flores tienen un tono diferente, un algo distinto. Un precioso tono azul, escarchado. Luna se gira y ve a su padre sonriéndole mientras la saluda desde el balcón del castillo. Luna sonríe, porque sabe quien ha cambiado el rumbo de las cosas.

Hoy no es miércoles, tampoco es lunes. Hay días en los que Luna no se decanta por uno ni por otro.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? Un pequeño dato: Allen, Elizabeth y Luna son los tres hijos de Jack y Elsa. La personalidad de Luna (la menor y mi preferida) está basada en Ariel, pero cuando crezca su personalidad cambiará. A ver si adivinan a quién se parecerá cuando crezca, xD. Otro dato: Allen es el mayor de los hijos de Jack y Elsa y el segundo mayor de los hijos de los protagonistas, tiene quince años, por eso puede ir solo al pueblo porque ya es mayor. Elizabeth tiene trece. Luna es la más joven por nueve años ;) Respondo a comentarios:**_

_**paolaesh: Muchas gracias :)**_

_**Guest: Claro que no la voy a olvidar, ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo ;)**_

_**rose: Muchísimas gracias en verdad, ya estoy trabajando en el tercero :D Te entiendo, yo recién me acabo de recuperar de vomitarme en plena clase porque desde receso tengo dolor de cabeza y estómago, y aún no puedo comer mucho y menos dulces :/**_

_**DianaLauraHPFan: Muchas gracias, sí por supuesto que seguiré con el otro y con este, si, algunas cosas tomarán giros inesperados :) pero serán para bien.**_

_**master master god: ¿Verdad que sí :D? Gracias ^^ Es breve porque estará escrito en formato drabble pero habrá algunos drabbles más largos que otros ;)**_

_**guest: Hermana! xD. Claro que sí, ambas somos igual de admiradoras de master :D espero te haya gustado mucho el capítulo.**_

_**Bueno eso fue todo chicos, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :D que vendrá con un nuevo personaje que presentar.**_

_**¡Besos de colores!**_


	3. Travesura

_**Bueno, aquí está el drabble :D Decidí seguir el consejo de Rose y escribir un pequeño drabble relatando una travesura de los hermanos Frost (Allen, Elizabeth y Luna). Abajo respondo a comentarios y una pequeña sorpresa :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Disney, Dreamworks, Sony, Universal Studios e Illumination Entertaiment. Yo solo juego con ellos.**_

* * *

**3**

**Travesura**

-Bien... -la voz de Elsa resuena hasta el último rincón del castillo de hielo. Nadie dice nada. Nunca lo hacen-. ¿Quién fue?

Tiene la cara pintada de negro, y desprende un fuerte olor a podrido. A Elsa no le gusta castigar a sus hijos, y ellos lo saben. Pero tampoco quiere que ellos se vuelvan malcriados. Un joven de aproximadamente quince años se acerca a su madre, sonrisa inocente, mirada dulce incluidas. Pero Elsa no se la traga. Sabe perfectamente que esa es su mejor arma y no piensa cae en ella.

-Madre... -dice con voz melosa. Una joven de trece años lo imita, y le mira con expresión angelical. Elsa contiene una sonrisa.

-Y bieeen...

-Madre... -repite Allen, esta vez acompañado de Elizabeth. No saben que decir y Elsa lo sabe. A lo lejos, una niña de unos cuatro años, cabello negro, piel blanca, se acerca sumida en un libro de cuentos. Luce preocupada; el protagonista no está pasando por un buen momento y teme por él.

-FUE LUNA -gritan mientras salen corriendo. Cuando oye su nombre la niña queda paralizada y mira a su madre con terror. Elsa quiere contener la risa, pero no lo soporta y se carcajea. Luna la mira confundida. Elsa posa una mano sobre el crespo cabello de la niña, corto, desordenado, que se despliega a su alrededor enmarcando su rostro como las puntas de un corona. Sus pequitas imperceptibles forman una graciosa danza en su nariz y sus mejillas cuando frunce su pequeña nariz. Pero Luna no es tonta. Es, de hecho, la más inteligente de su familia.

-37 bombas fétidas, la idea principal fue de Elizabeth, Allen las puso en el baño y mi hermana en el cuarto. Las del baño estallarán en tres, dos, uno...

Se oye el sonido de algo estallar.

-ALLEN Y ELIZABETH -el grito de Frost resuena hasta la última instancia. Elsa sonríe, da una palmadita en el pelo de su hija menor y se dirige a la habitación de Allen. Luna sonríe.

Al día siguiente, sus hermanos mayores lavaron los platos, hicieron la cena, hicieron las camas y descorrieron las cortinas. Luna se limitó a mirarlos, con un cono cargado de helado de chocolate.

Nadie supo jamás que Luna fue quien planeó toda la broma.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? Fue muy lindo y gracioso escribirlo, a mí me dio risa solo escribirlo xD. Esa Luna, tonta no es xD. Un pequeño dato: Luna no tiene el pelo blanco ni rubio (Allen y Elizabeth los dos son rubios), lo tiene negro azabache o.O ¿Por qué? Por una pequeña cosita que pasará en la otra historia. Y ahora, la sorpresa:**_

_**El primer comentario elige de que quiere que sea el capítulo. Sí, así como lo leen. Pienso que habrá tantos capítulos aquí con en la otra, y uno o dos extras aquí. Así que, ya saben: el primero que comente, puede elegir quien quiere que sea el protagonista del próximo cap:**_

_**1) Los hermanos Frost**_

_**2) Los hermanos Fitzherbert**_

_**3) Los hijos de Kristoff y Anna**_

_**4) Los hijos de Bunny y Tooth (no, no los que por ahora todos conocemos, me refiero a otros hijos xD)**_

_**5) Los hijos de Johnny y Mavis**_

_**Por ahora no se puede los hijos de Hiccup, en el quinto capítulo de Rise of the Guardians: El Legado lo explico, cuando Hiccup ya tenga pareja establecida pueden solicitar también a sus hijos ;) Pero en fin, ponen quienes quieren que sean los protagonistas y una palabra, una sola palabra, sobre algo que les gustaría que ocurriera. Ejemplo:**_

_**Personaje: Hermanos Fitzherbert y Hermanos Frost (pueden ser todos los que quieran o solo uno).**_

_**Palabra: Verdadero.**_

_**¿Ven? Ustedes eligen la palabra y yo saco un drabble a partir de allí pero eso sí, mi imaginación se inventa la historia, ustedes me sugieren que palabra quieren y mi loca imaginación se inventa lo demás jaja.**_

_** Niñas, ¿algo que decir?**_

_**Todas: No, nada azura.**_

_**Yo: Ok. Pasemos con los reviews:**_

_**paolaesh: Claro que sigo :D Tal vez más adelante empecemos a ver como serán...**_

_**master master god: Que bueno que te haya gustado :D Ya vamos viendo a la familia jeje**_

_**Guest: Jaja que graciosa tu pequeña discusión con Samy xD.**_

_**Rose: Seguí tu consejo jeje. Este fue más largo como ves. Que bueno que te hayas recuperado, y felicidades por acabar tus exámenes.**_

_**Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora.**_

_**¡Besos de colores!**_


	4. Sorpresa

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, aquí vamos con el cuarto capítulo de Guardians of Eternity :D Bárbara, tienes algo que decir...**_

_**Bárbara: Sí, el disclaimer. Los personajes son propiedad de Disney, Dreamworks, Sony, Universal Studios e Illumination Entertaiment. azura solo usa su loca imaginación y cada historia que ella invente es sin fines de lucro. Uff, que largo.**_

_**Elise: Agradecimientos a DianaLauraHPFan, quien sugirió el título y tema de la historia. Muchas gracias :D**_

_**Yo: Bueno, ahora sin más... Pasemos directamente a la historia.**_

_**Hairy: Advertencia: ligero contenido fuerte, si no te gusta abstente de leerlo.**_

* * *

**4**

**Sorpresa**

Es de noche cuando se ve a una sombra atravesar los oscuros pasillos. Es una sombra pequeña, cuesta imaginar que tenga más de siete años. Efectivamente, la pequeña sombra solo tiene seis. Llega a una puerta y la golpea suavemente. Podría jurar que oye un gemido y una voz cortante diciendo: "Ocupado". La niña se tapa la boca con una mano; ahoga una risa, porque cree que su hermano _otra vez _tiene uno de sus sueños relacionados con Elizabeth Frost, la hija de tío Jack y tía Elsa. No es la primera vez que lo descubre en medio de esos "sueños".

La pequeña corre hacia una habitación lejana, el sonido ahogado de sus pies descalzos apenas se alcanza a oír en medio del silencio de la noche.

Cuando llega abre un cajón; extrae una pequeña llave de bronce y regresa a la habitación. No quiere molestar a su hermano, pero ha tenido una pesadilla y él es el único que está en casa. Sus padres se han ido de viaje y se han llevado a sus hermanas. Le ofrecieron ir, pero ella no quiso ir. Su hermano tampoco, no quería alejarse de su querida Elizabeth. Gira la llave y la cerradura hace un "clic" que resuena por todo el pasillo. Abre la puerta y deja que la luz de la luna bañe el cuarto.

-¿Flynn? ¿Estás ahí? Tuve una pesadilla y...

Pero ya no dice más, porque lo que tiene enfrente la deja sin palabras. Ahí está Flynn, con la respiración agitada y sin camisa. Bajo él está Elizabeth, su precioso pelo platino revuelto, sus mejillas encendidas, respira entrecortadamente. Tiene los primeros botones de la blusa desabrochada. Flynn tiene el pantalón desabrochado. Ellos la miren; no saben que decir. Ella no dice nada.

-¡Luz! -dice Flynn por fin. Ella no hace caso. Gira sobre sus talones y corre hasta su habitación. La sorpresa no fue especialmente "agradable". Al día siguiente Elizabeth regresó a su casa, pero dirigió una mirada avergonzada a Luz antes de partir. Pero al ver la sonrisa resplandeciente de la pequeña, suspiró aliviada y se fue. Flynn se lleva aparte a Luz y se calma cuando ella se burla de él como antes. Luz no es tonta, y eso su hermano lo sabe muy bien.

Cuando la familia Fitzherbert regresa, ven todo normal, pero se sorprenden cuando ven a Flynn y Luz intercambiar miradas cómplices y acto seguido reírse como si compartieran un secreto.

Bueno, piensa Luz en unos de esos momentos, esa pequeña sorpresa por parte de su hermano no fue tan mala.

* * *

_**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Sinceramente se sintió un poco raro escribir esta escena fuerte... pero habrá varias en ROTGEL (así llamo yo a mi historia xD) así que pues para irme preparando xD.**_

_**Hairy: No se olviden de votar en la nueva encuesta: ¿Mericcup o Hiccstrid? que hay en ROTGEL.**_

_**Bárbara: ¡Que tengan un bonito día!**_

_**Yo: Pasemos con comentarios:**_

_DianaLauraHPFan:** Muchas gracias :D Oh sí, esos son perversos, más que los Frost al menos xD. Muchas gracias por proponer el tema, ya mis niñas te agradecieron arriba ;)**_

_master master__ god:_ _**¡Hola master! Ya chequé tu historia, creo que mi comentario fue más que explícito xD. Sí jaja xD pobre Jack, sus hijos no lo quieren xD. Bueno sí, un poquito sí xD. Sí, Luna es muy lista y se libró bien del castigo. Saludos :D**_

_**Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora :D**_

_**Yulene: No se olviden: el primer comentario elige el título, protagonistas y tema a tratar de la historia :D**_

_**Elise: Para más información leer capítulo anterior.**_

_**Todas: ¡BESOS DE COLORES!**_


	5. Sol y Luna

_**¡Hola a todos! Gracias a los que comentaron el capítulo anterior :) Abajo les respondo. Yu...**_

_**Yulene: Los personajes son propiedad de Disney, Dreamworks, Sony, Universal Studios e Illumination Entertaiment. azura solo juega con su loca imaginación sin fines de lucro. Repito, esto está largo.**_

_**Hairy: Como nadie comentó el capítulo pasado con una idea para un capítulo, nos hemos dado la libertad de usar una idea mía para escribir este capítulo. ¡Por fin salgo yo :D!**_

_**Yulene: Advertencia incluida: Este capítulo puede resultar no apta para diabéticos en ciertas partes, si eres de esos que no soportan lo azucarado (como Bárbara y Elise) abstente de leer.**_

_**Yo: ¡DISFRUTEN!**_

* * *

**5**

**Sol y Luna**

La siguiente vez que Eugene y Rapunzel visitan la casa de la familia Frost, lo primero que hacen sus hijos es buscar a sus amigos. Hairy y Sol corren con Allen, a quien idolatran como a un hermano. Flynn persigue a Elizabeth, la pequeña Luz va detrás de él, tiene la sospecha de que Elizabeth no es tan casta como sus padres lo imaginan. Flynn y Elizabeth se besan disimuladamente, Luz los mira sentada sobre una roca mientras mastica una brizna* de hierba. Allen, Hairy y Sol tocan la guitarra y cantan en la sala. Elsa aplaude cortésmente y Rapunzel da saltitos en su asiento. Jack y Eugene beben cerveza rodeados de niños que gritan, aplauden y vitorean a Allen. En ese momento entra una figura pequeña, Jack y Elsa intercambian miradas cómplices cuando ven a una niña de cuatro años sentarse junto a ellos.

Luna no dice nada. Tiene los puños apretados contra la falda, la mirada fija en el regazo. En las manos tiene un libro. En silencio, la pequeña Sol se le acerca. Allen y Hairy han iniciado un dueto y ella no tiene nada más que hacer, conoce muy poco a la hija menor de los Frost y le atrae tanto la "primita linda" que se pega a ella como con cola, apoya una mejilla contra la suya y lee el cuento que ella está leyendo. Thalía, Sol y Luna, un cuento demasiado adulto para una niña de su edad. Luna no dice nada. Nunca lo hace. Sin embargo, es al cabo de diez minutos que la niña aprieta el libro contra su pecho y se levanta. Elsa frunce el ceño porque sabe lo que Luna va a hacer. Su hija es tan solitaria que no pudo soportar por mucho tiempo la suave mejilla sonrosada de Sol contra la suya, pálida y fría, sin color. Sin calor.

Cuando ve a Luna salir por un instante Sol queda confundida. Pero luego ve la mirada que dirige Elsa a la puerta por la que su primita linda acaba de desaparecer y la sigue, pero no la encuentra y se sienta en el suelo, porque cree que su primita se fue porque ella la molestó.

Al cabo de media hora, Luna sale de su habitación y ve que Sol está tirada en el suelo, la cara apoyada sobre los puños, y los codos, sobre los muslos. El pelito dorado cayéndole encima del rostro y ocultando sus ojos. Sol levanta la mirada y se paraliza al ver a Luna. Ninguna dice nada. Luna se acerca a Sol y la hace una seña con la mano.

-Ven -susurra. Sol obedece y se acerca, temblorosa. Luna sabe que ha sido tan distante, tan seria, que le ha dado miedo a su prima, incluso si Sol es mayor que ella. Ninguna dice nada. De repente Sol empieza a llorar. Luna la ve asombrada, mira a Sol llorar con desconsuelo, extiende las manos hacia el frente como si implorase ayuda. Luna la abraza y le acaricia el pelo. Sol llora en su hombro, Luna le da un beso en la coronilla.

-¿Qué te he hecho? ¿Acaso hice algo malo? -pregunta la pequeña rubita, entre lágrimas de tristeza y soledad. Luna no se contiene y llora también. Su madre siempre le dijo: "No ocultes lo que sientas, es más doloroso que dejarlo ir. Let it Go".

-Let it Go** -susurra. Sol levanta la mirada; Luna la conduce hacia su habitación. Una vez allí sienta a Sol sobre su regazo y platican tranquilas, en la cama, Sol le cuenta a Luna las veces que intentó jugar con ella a las muñecas y Luna le cuenta a Sol como intentó acercarse a ella y se acobardó en el último segundo. Luna abre su baúl de juguetes y hace con Sol lo que no hizo por miedo durante tantos años. Juegan a las muñecas, a los disfraces, a las marionetas, Luna canta y Sol le hace coros, Luna le lee un cuento y Sol se acuesta en su regazo, como si Luna fuera mayor, y la deja acariciarle el pelo. Es suave y bonito. Sol cierra los ojos justo cuando Luna canta ya los últimos coros de la canción.

_Este sol te protege y te da calor, _  
_las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor._  
_Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará...***_

Esa noche, cuando Rapunzel va a buscar a Sol para regresar a casa, la encuentra dormida en el regazo de una Luna también dormida, recostada en la cabecera de la cama. Rapunzel no dice nada; Elsa sonríe al verlas. Las dejan tranquilas y el matrimonio Fitzherbert regresa una semana después por su hija. Cuando los hermanos Frost y su padre ven a Sol y a Luna recogiendo dientes de león en la pradera, Elizabeth se pone a bailar en el pasillo del castillo, Jack casi se cae de la ventana y Allen exclama, con las manos alzadas al cielo:

-¡Ahora sí que se acaba el mundo!

* * *

_***Brizna: Pedazo, trozo. Trozo de hierba.**_

_****Let it Go significa en inglés: "Déjalo ir", así que, tenemos un buen punto por ahí.**_

_*****Esta canción es de Los Juegos del Hambre, es la canción que le canta Katniss a Rue antes de morir. Se refiere a ella como una canción de cuna que le cantan a los bebés de la Veta cuando no pueden dormir, y me pareció una bella idea para Sol y Luna.**_

_**Wow, este ha sido el drabble más largo que he escrito hasta ahora.**_

_**Yulene: Y que lo digas.**_

_**Hairy: ¡Wii, ya salí yo! ¿Cómo estuvo mi participación :D? ¡Fue muy agradable salir!**_

_**Yo: Vamos con los comentarios:**_

_master master god:_ _**Sí, fue a petición popular jeje. Ok no ._. pero sí lo pidió DianaLauraHPFan jeje. Esos sueños pues, los tuvo solo porque sí, no todo va ser sospechas y peligros en esta historia ;) fue una pesadilla normal. Muchas gracias por leer :)**_

_DianaLauraHPFan:_ _**Qué bueno que te haya gustado :D xD creo que la sorpresa se la llevaron los lectores xD. Flynnzabeth... me gusta como suena jaja. No sé por que pero me da la impresión de que ese par será algo... movidito xD. XDD amé tu imitación de las reacciones de Jack, Eugene y Allen XDD pero sí es cierto que reaccionarían igualito especialmente los Frost xD. Toma por hecho que serán peores con Luna por ser la más pequeña xD. Luna inocente... pues mentalmente hablando un poco sí xD. No hay de qué ;) Espero te haya gustado el capítulo.**_

_**Y bueno, eso fue todos amigos (por ahora).**_

_**Elise: No olviden que el primer comentario puede escoger el título, protagonista y tema a tratar del próximo capítulo. Para más información consultar capítulo 3.**_

_**Todas: ¡Besos de colores!**_


End file.
